It's Never Easy: A Life Governed by Murphy's Laws
by LeopardSkittles
Summary: Just the tale of the life of a young man, Shigeki, as Fate roughs him up a little more than a bit. A tale complete with ninjas, damsels, stupidity and heinous fudgery of the foulest sort. I suck at summaries…and this is my first story, so be gentle. rated T for swearing, violence and sexuality may go up in future. OC and most likely OOC characters.


It's Never Easy: A Life Governed by Murphy's Laws

Summary: Just the tale of the life of a young man as Fate roughs him up a little more than a bit. A tale complete with ninjas, damsels, stupidity and heinous fudgery of the foulest sort. I suck at summaries… rated M for swearing, violence and sexuality for the future. OC and most likely OOC characters.

**Author's Notes:** This is my first story and I hope that people like it. I've had this story rolling around in my brain for a couple years now and I figured I might as well get it out. Many of the characters, some plot line and background information come from Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto. I don't own any of that; I did however make up most of the story and the main character. I'm not entirely sure what will happen or how long it will be but I hope you like it. Cheers!

Chapter 1

He had to get out of that tiny little town where privacy is a figment of the imagination. There were only twenty residents and they constantly eyed your every move. After three months in the village, he threw the paper in to the fireplace and decided his welcome had run out. Shigeki Akiyama boarded the next ferry out and didn't cast a single glance back.

Crossing the water took two hours and there was only a tiny town, consisting of one store, a restaurant and a few houses where the ferry landed. He quickly fled into the surrounding forest in search of a distant and more tolerable place to stay. After wandering the woods for hours he came to upon a city. It had enormous buildings with many windows and storeys, monuments of people and battles, grassy fields and parks, little houses and shops with peculiar specialties, all surrounded by forest cliffs and mountains. The most important aspects of the city to Shigeki were its sheer size and the amount of people. Here, there is anonymity and places to hide in plain sight.

By the time he had finished exploring the city and surrounding land, learning its features it was getting dark and he hadn't realized his nagging hunger until now. He headed toward the main part of town to get some food and a place to stay for at least the night. As Fate herself planned it, in the specific alleyway that he took, there was a man and a woman, fighting. The man had her pressed up against the wall with a knife at her throat. Having no patience for any inconveniences, Shigeki calmly sauntered towards them and grabbed the arm that held the knife, forcing it away from her neck. The man resisted and slashed the knife, only to then receive a solid kick to the stomach. He hit the ground with a thud and the woman screamed. To avoid more hassle Shigeki reasoned that the man should be knocked out so the woman could take him to the police, so a swift kick to the skull was necessary. The woman shrieked again.

"What the fuck did you do?" she screeched, "Is he dead?"

"No, I was just trying to help," Shigeki replied.

"Are you insane? You can't just do that! I don't need your help! Police! Somebody help! There's a crazy man! Rape!"

"Huh? What? I'm outta here." He made a move to leave and the woman grabbed him by the arm and continued to scream. "Let go of me you crazy bitch!"

She dug her nails into his arm and he struggled to wrench it free. To his disbelief, the police arrived just as he yanked his arm free, slamming the woman into the wall, stunning her into a moment of silence.

"Get down on the ground and put your hands on your head!" a policeman yelled, "Now, sir!"

Slowly he got down on his knees and did as instructed. The police helped the woman up and cuffed his hands behind his back. As he was escorted to the station, the woman reported to the police that Shigeki had tried to rape her and the unconscious man had tried to save her but he was quickly dismissed. Any attempt to tell the police his story, the truth, fell on deaf ears. It didn't take long until he gave up on trying. They threw him into an empty cell and left him until morning. He sat there the whole night, wondering what exactly had just happened and what drugs that lady was on and the hunger kept him from reaching any answers or getting any sleep.


End file.
